The sendo bloodline and very tempermental
by CGpyro
Summary: the Sendo Blood Line? what would happen if Haruhi's cousin came to ouran in search of her? Who will get pissed and who will fall 'in love? And who will go to the pits of hell from a round house kick because of being a perv, and asshole, or annoying. And who the hell is this yu-chan?
1. 1- Sendo Heiress?

_The Sendo Bloodline_

_what would happen if Haruhi's cousin came to ouran in search of her?_

_Who will get pissed and who will fall 'in love'? And who will go to the pits of hell from a round house kick_

_because of being a perv, and asshole, or annoying. And who the hell is this yu-chan?_

_'thinking'_

"Talking"

_Two little girls were running around a field, although unknown to them there was a cliff in the direction the blackette was running, and a small brunette was chasing after_

"_Yu-chan! Wait up!"_

_The girls giggled non-stop_

"_Then hurry up, Haru-chan!"_

_The blackette slipped and hung of the edg trying to pull herself up. She sobbed out trying not to fall, practically scared for her life. ( ~_~'' cause she was)_

"_YU-CHAN!"_

_The girl ran at full speed, trying to grab her hand. Alas, she failed in doing so... and the girl fell into a tree, screaming her head off... literally..._

_The brunettes eyes widened as she screamed out her friends name in an attempt to redeem herself for not being able to save her. She balled her eyes out till they were red and puffy, beating the ground till her tiny hands were red... then everything went black._

* * *

The host club was doing what they always do before school. So in a basic, Mori was watching Honey, who was shoving cake in his mouth. Mori was practiclly sweatdropping at the scene. While on the other side of the room Kyoya was writing in his little black book, mumbling incoherent things... probably because of Honey's scarfing down sweets about 50 times a day... Tamaki... well he was being his usual self... in a word he was sulking in a corner... for god know what. And the twins were planning... something... * evil grin *

And for Haruhi oddly out of character... was sleeping with two grinning doppelgangers watching her.

They watched her sleep lightly they were turning to walk away until they heard her mumble something. They turned back to her and glanced at eachother. Nodding they loked back and their eyes widened st the sight of tears come out of her sleeping eyes.

"Yu-chan~"

they looked at eachother again... WHAT?!

'_who is 'yu-chan'? The twins thought simultaneously_

"im... sorry … yu-chan~"

"yu-chan -?" Kaoru started... "sorry?" Hikaru ended...

Meanwhile

A blackette sighed brushing her hand thew her hair, attempting to figure out where the damned academy is.

Getting overly infuriated. She shouted in her pissed off rage enough as it is.

"What in the hell! They said it was this way and its not even out here! Why the hell did Haru-chan want to even go to that damn School!" she was highly pissed to an extent of having her father send out a search party!

"Damn It!', she started to walk through the lining of trees, until a tap came to her shoulder. She turned around only to nearly jump out of her skin when she meets a pair of emerald green eyes. A boy about her age, wearing as to look like a uniform, and scruffy brown hair.

"huh?"

"erm... do you you need help?"

He looked at her in curiosity and he looked at her, blushing deeply as he realized what she was wearing..

She had on a bikini like top that faded from baby blue to a midnight blue at the bottom. The bottom piece that rapped around her torso was the same baby blue. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a sideways black belt around her waist. Looking back up to her face he saw how her midnight black hair cascaded down to her lower back. And her feminine features were very pleasant indeed. Her eyes a beautiful crimson red as though they seemed like pools of blood.

She looked away slightly embarrassed to extreme max. Finally replying with a simple nod of her head, he asked where she needed to go or be... she puled out her phone. Which seemed as an expensive one... ya know. Cause' shes rich. He didn't know though. She looked up at him kinda shyly and simply said

"Ouran Academy"

"oh.. okay. Well I could take you there... im heading there right now" he simply replied

"oh-mer-gerd! Thank you... erm... uh... whats your name?" she tilted her head to the side in a confused and cute manner

'_omg... shes so cute.. Wth Tenshi you dont even know her!'_

"the names Shibuya, Tenshi Shibuya" he smiled slightly at him. "and you?"

They continued to walk into the schools court yard, receiving a few stares and glares all in the same staing at the blackette.

She finally spoke up when they were at the door.

"Sendo" she said as he looked at her in sudden surprise. She stopped in her steps and giggled a little.

"Yukari Sendo"

His eyes widened at the name to a complete surprise to him as the stared at the girl next to him.. That he was talking to the Sendo Bloodline Heiress

Time Skip 20 minutes later

Yukari POV

When me and the boy I met, who was surprisingly handsome, led me threw a tour before the school day started. I was beginning to like the layout and getting more curious of what the classes were like.

"Hey Tenshi, is it possible for me to watch some of the classes so I could see if I wanted to go here?" I leaned forward not noticing that my bobs pushed forward in the process. I straightened up and waited for him to answer. He was about to when some chick walked up.

"hey Tenshi,how are yo- wait who's the hoe?"

my eye twitched slightly I almost snapped but she spoke up in her rotten attitude again..

"what the hoe cant answer a simple question?" she smirked.. I retorted back in a snappy mannor

"how exactly am I a hoe you spoiled blonde barbie?" I was getting highly irritated with this girl. Shes lucky I have to uphold my families honor, or she would be so out cold right now

she snicked at my comment "well look at the way your dressed" she circled me laughing " your obviously desperate if your dressing like that just to get attention" I apparently let off a seriously pissed off aura because the crowed the managed to circle us started to back off... she continued to insult me and my bloodline, my honor, my undying patience... I snapped.

My eyes hazed over with anger as I grabbed her arm forcefully, bringing her face closer to mine at eye level... I was beyond pissed.i was tempted to rip her head off the shoulders..

"Let go of me you hoe. You shouldn't even be here in this school. Go back to your hole you commoner." shr hissed at me.. she just made me even more pissed. And the crowd around us was waiting with anticipation I guess. So I gave them a show. I smirked in an evil way, and my expression darkened. She just glared at me.

"I suggest you watch your mouth little miss princess barbie. And next time you talk to me that way and that way again..." I paused for a minute to see her reaction, I grinned even more. As I heard gasps from the girls in the crowd " and about me, my family.. and you will. And I mean you will.. _regret_ it for the rest of your natural born life."

I let go of her arm, letting her drop to the floor, me towering over her, she shadows over my fave made my crimson eyes glow or so it seemed. " and if you dish the way I look again, just cause' I look better than you, wish you hadn't" I raised my head and walked off.


	2. 2- Yu-chan?

**Me**: Hello you peoples out there in earthland and non-magical worlds! I hope you like le cnew chapter. Although im not sure how it will end up (._.) but hey it will work.

**Taka-Chan**: ryu~ you made Sendo-san soud mean..

**Me**: So? If shes mean she can stand upfor herself and torture some bastards **(*w*)**

**Taka-Chan: **…. Language Ryu-chan... seriously

**Me:** Fine... I dont own OHSHC u-u if I did it would be more violent but eh..

* * *

Review

"_I suggest you watch your mouth little miss princess barbie. And next time you talk to me that way and that way again..." I paused for a minute to see her reaction, I grinned even more. As I heard gasps from the girls in the crowd " and about me, my family.. and you will. And I mean you will.. regret it for the rest of your natural born life." _

_I let go of her arm, letting her drop to the floor, me towering over her, she shadows over my fave made my crimson eyes glow or so it seemed. " and if you dish the way I look again, just cause' I look better than you, wish you hadn't" I raised my head and walked off._

* * *

Yukari' POV

I continues to walk around the school and found the deans office, knocking on the door he told my to come in, an I did I asked if I could have a trial in certain classes I chose. He gave me a siple answer of sure. Saying thank you, I walked out already taking note that the classes already started. I found a freshman class that I was looking for and walked in. sighing as I ignored the stares and mummers and walked to the teacher and handed his a purple paper sayiing that of a trial enrollment. He nodded saying

"okay miss, introduce yourself, why your here and something about yourself"

"k"

I walked into the front and center of the classroom and took notice to the twins looking bored and curious looks from everybody. Sighing again I gave a little wave then running my fingers through my hair and letting it drop.

"The names Yukari Sendo, I don't care if you like it or hate it. Im here on a trial basis to if I wanna go here or not. And if you wanna know what I like or dislike.. find out yourself"

the class nodded a little and the teacher pointed to a desk and I nodded..

walking twards it I realized the girl from this morning, leaning down, putting my hand on her shoulder and grinned whispering to her "pull that shit again and trust me you wont be getting off so easy after you disrespect my family and my honor, got it little miss princess barbie?"so that only her and the select few around her could hear. She nodded and with that I leaned up and grinned in an evil way thinking of the punishments. When I sat down I propped my self up on my arm and looked around the room. Still grinning evily thinking of the results,not noticing the twins watching me. I sighed letting my grin fall. Pulling out my phone with a picture of me and Haru-chan when we were 10 as the background, laying it down, just looking at it then whisering to myself " haru-chan~ why cant I cant I find you haruhi"

* * *

~TIME SKIP~

AFTER SCHOOL

Yukari was walking through the halls trying to think of where haruhi might be but couldn't think of anything. She was brought out of her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up she saw the Tenshi, he helped her up and she asked where this 'host club' might be. His eyes widened at what she asked... majorly... '_shes into that crap... damn'_

"why would you wan t to go there?" he was still shocked

"just so I could rate.. and visit"

"oh.. ok, go to music room 3. they should be there even though they have guests"

"kk thank you" she smiled graciously and walked off.

* * *

AT THE HOST ROOM

Yukaris POV

"ok... he said music room 3 but where is it... Damn it Haruhi why are you so hard to find" I stopped and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"erm are you lost?" I turned around to find a young lady wearing that weird uniform.. I scratched the back of my head laughing a little in nearvousness.

"yeah... yea I am" my smile dropped a lil..

"you want to walk with me Sendo-sam I'm going to the host room. You should see what their like. Such beautiful people." her eyes sparkled as she spoke about this 'host club'

"oh I was trying to find that place actually" I grinned a lil as she suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me along inn a silent tow..

"were here Sendo-san" she pushed open the door, as she did, rose petals blew out and I head something along the lines of 'welcome ladies'. Suddenly I was pulled by my arm by the same young lady. Looking at her she smiled at me and pulled me along. When I looked forward I saw the twins from my first class murmuring something to each other.

"well Sendo-san this is it" she pulled me to the group of boys and introduced me. They turned their attention to us.. the tall blonde flipped.. I'm not sure why... but what got my attention was the brown haired one.. "ok, so this is Mori~, Kyoya-sempi, Tamaki-sempi" she pointed to each one, I simply nodded. "and this is Honey~, Kaoru and Hikaru, and that is Haruhi" my eyes widened

"Haru-chan" my eyes softened a little, they looked at me in a little thing of shock. Haru-chan looked at me in major shock.. giggling slightly I said what came to my mind

"I bet you don't remember me huh, Haru-chan.. after the cliff thing" I gave a sad smile

The hosts (well maybe not Kyoya.. he seemed bored) and the crowd of girls around us looked at us back and forth to see the connection. Haru-chan gaped for a second be for saying something..

"Yu-chan?"

* * *

ok chapter two may have suck majorly. Tho this is my first one, Im still getting used to it. Anyway. I'll update when I can and feel free to criticize.. just don't insult my lack of creativity please. And i know this was a little short... but the others will be a little longer

- Ryu-chan


	3. AN

**Authors Note **

**I have exams and ACT's and SAT's Coming up**

**so I have to pause my story for the sort time being.**

**Yes I know it was a short being. **

**But I plan on going to a writing and artist career when I graduate**

**I need to study and pass. XD**

**Thank you, please wait till I get done **

**ill be back laters and write again ;3**

**send in character ideas, names, personalities, characteristic. Etc.**

**Ryu Chan **


End file.
